Do it! Now
from album No.5' ---- '''Released' July 24, 2002 September 26, 2002 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD) Recorded 2002 Label zetima Producer Tsunku Length 13:02 ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Souda! We're ALIVE 14th Single (2002) Next: Koko ni Iruzee! 16th Single (2002) ]] Do it! Now is the 15th single from Morning Musume, the lead Hello! Project group. It was released on July 24, 2002 under the zetima label. The DVD and VHS were released on September 26, 2002. The single reached #3 on the Oricon charts and charted for eighteen weeks, selling 310,600 copies. Do it! Now also ranked as the #29 single for 2002. This single was the last for Goto Maki before her graduation from Morning Musume. thumb|220px|right|Do it! Now (MV) Tracklist CD Tracklist #Do it! Now #Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY (ちょっとイカした PURE BOY; Slightly Stylish PURE BOY) #Do it! Now (Instrumental) Single V #Do it! Now #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd Gen (Last single): Goto Maki *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Concert Performances ;Do it! Now *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ Single Information #Do it! Now #*Lyrics, Music, & Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi & Goto Maki #Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: TATOO TV Performances *2002-07-25 Utaban *2002-07-26 Music Station *2002-12-27 Music Station Trivia *This is the seventh Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, the third being LOVE Machine, the fourth being Happy Summer Wedding, the fifth being I WISH, and the sixth being The☆Peace! *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the fourth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *A remix of this song appears on the Pucchi Best 3 album. The remix is titled Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) and was arranged by Hirata Shouichirou. *It is one out of 19 singles where the music video has at least 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *An English cover of Do it! Now was recorded by Mylin Brooks for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Do it! Now, Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2002 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification